Many foods are prepared in an oven. Most often, such foods are placed on/in a metal baking container or a glass-baking container. Since metal and glass baking containers become extremely hot during the baking process, it is dangerous to use the metal or glass-baking container as a serving container immediately after removal from an oven. This is due to the threat of a burn injury if flesh comes in contact with the extremely hot metal or glass-baking container. Transferring food from a hot baking container to a temperate serving container can be cumbersome, particularly in a restaurant environment where food preparation and handling activities are mitigated to maximize delivery volume. Furthermore, metal and glass containers are relatively heavy and expensive. Another difficulty with metal containers is that they cannot be used in microwave oven cooking.
There is a growing market demand for disposable paperboard for use in baking applications with food products. However, many foods are difficult to successfully package because they have a tendency to stick to the paperboard when baked. This is especially true for food products containing higher levels of sugar. As sugar caramelizes upon heating, adherence to paperboard is particularly problematic.